


Never Doubt I Love

by sammywatersii



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Alternate Universe - WWII, F/M, Letters Between Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammywatersii/pseuds/sammywatersii
Summary: Aurora finds herself in need of comfort from her and Chase's love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, to my dearest pity and shame.

October 7, 1944

Chase,

You have always been one more for words than I have. But, you will be happy to hear that you are finally rubbing off on me - I find myself in an almost desperate need to tell you how much I need and love you at this moment. As I write this, as I sit here remembering your sweet, mischievous smile and your enchanting emerald green eyes, my heart cannot help but ache with the memory of your arms holding me tight when we saw each other last; cannot help but ache with the memory of your lips against mine when we saw each other last; cannot help but wish that I can see you again. My heart trembles with the thought of you - the thought that never strays far from my mind at any second of any day; cannot help but remember the whisper of your words in my ear, comforting me, soothing me in those few and far inbetween days that we manage to get leave at the same time and take a break from this dreadful war.

Star of my life, I think back to the days before the war, when I was only nurse in training and you were only an artist, painting the moon and the stars shining as they have ever been, with you whispering in my ear how much you love me and I am just filled with the urge to tell you that there has only ever been one love in my entire life and that love will always and forever will be you.

I know that this letter might never reach you with you fighting in Germany and me stationed in a field hospital in France but I am not bothered by that. You and I both know - and are comforted by - our love for each other, as strong as it ever was, testing the boundaries of fate and reason in this horrific, endless, mindless war, will never break and will always survive all the challenges that will be thrown at us. 

I love you, Chase. I know I do not say it often enough but if there is anything that this war has taught is that life is short and precious and we cannot spare a moment for anything less than boldness. My North Star, I love you. I will always love you. My love for you has only gotten stronger the farther we are from each other and I cannot wait for our next leave to see you again and have my life restored to me once more. I love you, yet it will be another six months before we see each other again. Do not fret, my dear love, I still fall asleep to the memory of your bright eyes twinkling with amusement at me as I wish you a good night and I still wake up with my first thought to be of you and your name on my lips as I wish you a good morning. 

Your bright green eyes, your beautiful smile, your golden curls, your wit that is as crack as a whip, that is what keeps me going every day and night until I see you again. I love you, Chase Turnleaf. God help me, but I do. (Stop snickering, I can hear you from all the way over here.) Never doubt that. 

_ Doubt thou the stars are fire, _

_ Doubt that the sun doth move,  _

_ Doubt truth to be a liar, _

_ But never doubt I love. _

__ \--William Shakespeare _ _

 

Till I write again,

Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @sammywatersii


End file.
